


What Happens in Limbo

by mmorgaan



Category: Z Nation (TV), ZNation - Fandom
Genre: 10k doesn't know any pop culture, Angry Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, I do it often, Limbo, Moaning, Post-Break Up, Rebound Sex, Sad, Sad 10k, bc I don't think 10k can dirty talk, but he knows what tinder is specifically because of murphy and doc, but only when it comes to dirty talk, he would get too flustered and stutter, hookup, if you wanna imagine him with s4 10ks beard go ahead, kinky 10k, ooc 10k, season 5 10k, so like, the most evolved form of 10k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmorgaan/pseuds/mmorgaan
Summary: 10k and red went on a break right before he left for limbo. the reader finds him drinking his sorrows away & tries to comfort him, but 10k just wants to be alone. the reader wants the opposite and after all, what happens in limbo, stays in limbo.





	What Happens in Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything smutty in literal years so bear with me if this is shitty, just imagine its good

        As 10k threw back yet another shot of whatever the hell the bartender gave him, he winced and still couldn't get the thought of Red out of his mind. The hurt look on her face when she suggested they have some space, the waver in her voice, the dullness in her eyes--he didn't want any of it. He only didn't fight it because he hates making her upset and if he had argued, she would've been even worse, not to mention she had been holding her club (which now has a blade). Sighing, he slammed down his glass, signaling he wanted another shot. The woman filled it up with no problem and he shot it back just as effortlessly as the first few. He was starting to get a bit of a buzz, but he just wanted to drink until Red was out of his mind.

 

        The flashing red lights and loud music were starting to lightly bother his head and he started to get up to ask Doc if he had anything for the pain, but as soon as 10k slid off of the barstool, a woman slid up next to him. She was dressed like she worked at Limbo--not in a bad way or anything, just that she had less clothes on than a lot of the people there. She looked human, she smelled nice, and she was pretty, but nothing like Red. 

 

        " _Hi there_ ," she almost purred. She rested her chin on her palm and slid herself closer to him, making 10k lean back a little. She chuckled. "I'm not a talker so I won't bite, don't worry," she looked him up and down. "I just thought I'd come say hi because you're cute but you're drinking by yourself." She pointed to his now empty shot glass. 10k raised it up to the bartender to signal for more, to which the woman obliged, and 10k looked back to the girl.

 

        "I appreciate it, but I have a girlfriend," he started, wincing right after. The girl raised her eyebrows. "I mean, we're on a break, but that'll be over soon." He shot back the glass of alcohol and received another without even asking. 10k was sure this was just temporary. Red just felt bad for cutting off his hand and had to distance herself--it was nothing! Couples go on breaks all the time and are fine, right?

 

        "You sure?" The woman questioned, pointing a thumb at the stage near the back area. "Ross and Rachel were on a break and he still cheated,"

 

        "Why does everyone keep referencing those people? Who are they?" 10k asked in utter confusion because he never knows any pop culture references.

 

         " _Wow._ Do you not know what 'Friends'is?" The woman dropped her hand in disbelief and 10k shook his head. " _'How you doin'?'_ " _'Pivot'?_ _'Smelly Cat'?"_ 10k continued to shake his head, getting more confused by the minute. He didn't know any of these terms and just wanted to continue drinking alone. He swallowed another _2_ shots this time, hoping to get himself drunk enough to where the image of this woman he's looking at mysteriously becomes his girlfriend, but it wasn't happening yet. "Okay, wow. Before I fuck you, I need to make sure you're not too young because it might be the apocalypse, but pedophilia is still shitty." She folded her hands in her lap and laughed.

 

        10k was taken aback by her assumption that she was gonna have sex with him when he had _literally_ just told her about his girlfriend. Although, was she right? Was he completely sure she was gonna want to get back with him by the time he gets back to Altura? What if he gets held up on the way back and they get separated for another year? What if this time she actually _does_ have a baby with someone? What if she stops loving him, or stopped a long time ago?

 

        Now 10k wanted to think about anything _besides_  Red. He motioned for the bartender to just hand him over the bottle, still not having answered the girl sitting across from him, who was now sliding her knee in between his. The bartender hesitantly gave him the bottle and 10k began to down it. He still had no idea what he was drinking, but it was getting him drunker so he didn't really give a shit. At this point, Murphy had come over to the bar and was watching 10k down this whole bottle of alcohol effortlessly and wondered what fucked up the kid so bad. Murphy waited for it to get to almost empty before he snatched the bottle from 10k's mouth. He looked sad and Murphy scoffed. "Kid, if I would've let you drink this whole thing, Warren would've been on my ass for letting you kill yourself," he wiped off the counter and put the bottle back in the cabinet. "I did us both favors." He smugly stated and walked away. 10k looked back at the girl through now glossy eyes and wiped the drink off of his chin. He definitely felt something now.

 

        "Soooo....." 10k slurred, obviously now drunk, making the girl giggle. "Wha-" he hiccuped. "-What makes you think.... _you,"_ he pointed 2 finger guns at the girl, then back at himself. "are gonna f-fuck-" another hiccup, followed by a sly, drunken smirk. _"-me?"_ The girl smiled and placed her hand high up on 10k's thigh. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear softly.

 

        "Because you need to get over your ex and I know you want me," she purred, lightly tugging on his earlobe with her teeth before she leaned back. This made 10k blush very hard, partly because he was already red from being drunk, but also because his girlfriend was never that straightforward. She was always very soft when it came to sex and there was never really any teasing so maybe 10k did need some new experience, so he thought 'fuck it'. He reached out and grabbed the girl by the hand, pulling her up behind him as he walked up to Murphy, who was mid-conversation with Warren.

 

        "Murphyyy......" he slurred. "Are there are any- (hiccup) -rooms upstairss?" He asked, very drunkenly. He didn't know anything about this girl, not even her name, but he didn't care now. He was upset, drunk, and now a bit turned on. Warren and Murphy looked at him in concern and confusion, then at the girl, then back at 10k with more concern and confusion. Warren pulled him aside.

 

        "Baby boy, I know you're having problems with Red but is this really the best way to-" He cut her off.

 

        "Yess Warren..! I'm a grown man- (hiccup) I can doooo what I want." Warren put her hands up in defense and backed up, looking back at Murphy. "Any rooms?" 10k asked again, mildly annoyed. Murphy nodded and lead them upstairs.

 

        Once they got to a room, Murphy opened the door and let them be. He mentioned that there was a condom, if needed, in the side table and to be safe, then he gave 10k a concerned fatherly look and shut the door, leaving him and the girl alone. 10k went to sit down on the bed and begin small talk because he suddenly felt awkward, but the girl had _other_ plans. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved him up against the doorframe, beginning to kiss the boy wildly. She connected their lips and 10k was hesitant at first because it kind of kicked in as to what was happening, but he let it happen because he was _a lot_ more turned on now. He kissed her back, licking at her bottom lip and gripping her ass. She ran her fingers through his long, black hair and moaned, and he bit her lip softly. At this point, 10k was getting hard and wanted to do something about it. He grabbed the girl's ass and hoisted her legs up around his waist, still leaned against the wall. She giggled, he groaned into their kiss and the girl smiled, satisfied that she got this hot, sad guy, to just a hot, angrily turned on guy for her. She reached down and cupped her hand around the outline of 10k's cock through his black jeans, happy at the size, which was still growing. She squeezed and 10k whimpered. 10k was ready for more, so he grabbed her by the thighs and spun her around to where she was up against the wall, legs still wrapped around his waist, hand still rubbing along his cock. He groaned, wanting her hand to just be on his actual cock instead of over the jeans, and she got the message because she soon was unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and reaching her cold hand in. She grasped at his length and he quickly drew in a sharp breath. He had missed the touch of a female hand so bad. She started stroking the top half of his cock and loved watching his eyes fill with drunk lust, for her. She grinned and leaned in closer to whisper something in his ear.

 

        _"I want you to fuck me."_ She said seductively. She tugged again on his earlobe, making him intake a breath. 10k nodded, nervous but ready. It's not like he was inexperienced, he'd had plenty of times with Red and even _Sarge_ that one time, for some reason. He had just next hooked up with a complete stranger before--was this like _'Tinder'_ for the apocalypse? These different thoughts plus more were flowing around his brain like a mess but all he was focused on was fucking this girl he just met. He leaned into her neck and started sucking softly at the skin, emitting low moans from her, while she continued to stroke his cock, which made him moan even lower. He raised her a little and was about to lower her onto him, but she knew his plan and just took charge.

 

        He was inside her and she let out a louder moan because 10k is considerably big--that's one thing, besides his kill shot, that he wants to brag about but won't. He started thrusting into her, gripping tightly to her, one hand on her hip and the other on her ass. She let out moans with every bounce, and 10k just kept grunting. "Fuck-k, that's so good, baby," he moaned into a kiss. "Bounce that..butt on me," he stuttered. She stopped moaning but continued to bounce on him, but giggled.

 

        "Butt? Not ass?" she questioned. 10k smiled and blushed somehow harder than he was already. He was never good at dirty talk, usually they wouldn't talk and they'd just moan, but something was coming out of 10k with this girl and he _liked it._

 

"Sorry," 10k moaned, still thrusting up into her. His hand gripped tighter on her ass as he moved the other hand down next to it. "bounce that ass on me baby girl, just like that. Oh fuck," 10k threw his head back for a moment and moaned loudly. " _Yeah_ , faster," he groaned.

 

        "Oh _fuck! You're so big, shit,"_ she at this point, screamed. 10k must have been hitting the right spot because she seemed to be getting close. After every thrust, she'd yell 'fuck' or 'shit'. " _Fuck me_ , shitshitshit- oh my _god!"_ She wrapped her fingers up in 10k's hair as she kept getting closer to her climax. 10k reached up and tugged on a fistful of her hair, _lightly,_ just to make sure it didn't hurt. When he did this, she moaned a lot louder. "Holy shit, do that, _yes,"_ she whimpered. She pulled herself closer to 10k.

 

        10k was getting close and this was the hottest sex he'd ever had, so he really didn't want it to end, but he was about to come. "Fuck, you're so wet," he bucked up into her a few more times, pulling rougher on her hair. He bit his lip and she felt him come inside of her, them both screaming profanities and moaning while they came down from their high. As soon as that was done, he could feel her try to get down but he wasn't done.

 

        Still holding her, 10k lowered her onto the bed in the room and went to kiss her. The girl stopped him. "That was the _best_ sex I've had all year, but what are you doing now? I thought we were done?" she questioned. Something was new in 10k--something lustful; and also something a little bit drunk. She looked into his eyes and they were filled with lust, making them appear a darker blue somehow. She shrugged. "But if you wanna continue, go ahead," she laid back and let 10k do what he wanted.

 

        He started by kissing her neck again, emitting small, light moans from her. Eventually he found her sweet spot and started sucking the skin softly, leaving a small bruise. She was running her fingers through his hair, his hands around her breasts. His mouth made its way down there, lips going straight to the left nipple. He lips covered it and he swirled his tongue around the tip of it, making her writhe. He sucked on her nipple while caressing the other with his fingers and she started bucking at his hips. He giggled at her eagerness and she threw her head back because _damn_ , he was good. He let go of the left nipple, making a 'pop' sound, and started kissing his way down her body, both hands now squeezing her breasts. He licked all the way from her belly button to the midpoint of her stomach, which gave her chills, and he noticed she has a belly button ring, which was attractive to him for some reason?

 

        She was writhing and moaning all over the bed underneath his grips, so he let go of her breasts and slowly trailed them down the sides of her body as his mouth made its way between her thighs, which hitched her breath. He blew on her clit, looked up at her through lust filled eyes, and giggled. "What are you waiting for?" she moaned. "Do you want me to call you daddy or something?"

 

        He winced. "No, I'm not into that. Just tell me what you want me to do to you, baby," he smirked.

 

        "Fuck, ok," she threw her head back. "I want you to eat me out!" She yelled, almost in anger. 10k nodded and dove down, placing his mouth directly on top of her clit. He sucked hard, which made her back arch almost immediately and 10k giggled in satisfaction. She writhed even more at the vibrations from his mouth and started grabbing at handfuls of his hair. 10k looked up at her squirming around because of what he was doing to her and felt power. He licked and sucked and stuck a finger in at one point, but he can't really remember everything because she was moaning so much and he just kept saying things like, _"yeah baby girl, arch for me,"_ and _"does that feel fucking good?"_ and she came so hard he somehow went blurry. He stood up and wiped her come from his chin right before kissing her hard. She looked up at him through glossy eyes and almost drunkenly grinned.

 

        "I know how to let myself out; will I see you here again?" She asked hopefully. 10k sighed and looked down.

 

        "I'm not sure. But if I do come back, I'll find you," he winked, she smiled. He said goodbye and walked out the door, back to downstairs and the flashing lights. He smiled to himself, confident in his newfound sex life and since him and Red were really done, he could find someone to use it with. Going over to the bar, he was happy.

 

        _"Tommy!"_

 

_Fuck._


End file.
